ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tungi
Why was it necessary to note specifically that it doesn't increase Double Attack? Samarium 12:54, 18 May 2006 (PDT) ---- It is widely rumored/believed that it has a hidden effect of increasing Double Attack. I gather it has been disproven, but this is a way to curtail the speculation. --Gahoo 13:18, 18 May 2006 (PDT) Tungi and Double Attack Can we just state that Tungi has no effect on Double Attack and leave it at that without any mention of that annoying rumor? Mifaco 20:33, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :Before I made the edit that created the 'rumor' bit at the bottom I took a look at the edit history. There's basically alot of back and forth editing between does/doesn't affect DA and, although I steadfastly deny the existence of any hidden effect, I felt that the section I added best addressed the issue. This was not by not outright calling the rumor false, but rather challenging someone to bring forward evidence. 20:43, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Having used the Tungi since lvl 61 (now 62) I can confirm without a doubt that it has hidden effect Double Attack .. though I've only seen it proc 5 times while paying attention .. I'm subbing whm so I have no double attack job trait.Schatten69 13:24, 4 October 2007 (EST) BST dinged 60, went BST/NIN. Does not trigger normally. However, my Rampage damage totals went from the low 200s on Fortifications in Garliage Citadel (S) to the low 300s. Its more like an latent effect: double attack +2% and only triggers on weaponskills. Most warriors did not read the fine print on the warrior forums a long time ago. Ayrlie 09:21, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Subbing NIN grants an additional strike to your weaponskills by use of off-hand weapon. I do not have the ability to test this item, but any testing done needs to have no Double Attack, Triple Attack, or Dual Wield on the character testing the item. --Llana 11:56, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Noting from my experience party yesterday, I proced double attack about 30% of the time (over 800 Colibri) with Squid sushi and Fighter's Calligae. I was with another 75 WAR, and he asked why I Mainhanded Tungi and subbed Franscisca. I told him higher dps and he said it's only about WS dmg, not dps (side point), and he said to offhand Tungi and you'll still get the double attack on it. He believes Tungi has this hidden effect, while I strongly do not think so. It could have, but it hasn't been proven and I'm posting this as my own thought/opinion. --Enmakourogi 17:38 (UTC) I personally used Tungi as main weapon for my Bst/Whm and I can say that I have not once seen it attack twice from lvl 60 to 63 when I replaced it. FFXI-Revenant 11:59, 15 June 2008 (UTC) I Was Messing around in Bohoyada and I saw it do an double attack and then shortly after wards anoth i was whereing basic BST Is this me or an Glitch... i Also got it in Quicksand after i got it... can any1 look into this (In Bahoda i was using Sole Sushi +1) Really? How the would you measure 2% DA on WS without seriously parsing huge samples? Looks like a lot of the QSC nms drop items that have latents and/or hiddens, were not going to find out hardly any of them until S-E just coughs up the intel and lets us hear it from the only source that is worth listening to. EDITED: Cleanup for vulgarity...confrontational and not needed in a discussion. Whoever entered this reply did not sign. FFXI-Revenant 19:56, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Hidden Effect Possible At the last Fan-fest, a developer said that we should look for stat-less items or items where we would expect one. --Ctownwoody 04:05, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Pendragon Axe like Tungi is stat-less and still under speculation of a hidden effect, even items like Evoker's Boots which are plainly mundane for its lvl seems to almost shout that it has an effect, its just difficult to find effects when its something thats not visible. Example would be like Nanban Kariginu, no one would really have noticed the accuracy and evasion bonus until SE stated so. FFXI-Revenant 04:24, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Tungi is the local name of the prickly pear cactus on the volcanic island of Saint Helena. It has a broad flattened pad with edible fruit insides, so it seems logical that eating (or drinking) some form of pear, like Derfland Pear, Pear Crepe, or Pear au Lait might trigger the latent.--Snorglepuss (talk) 20:34, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Idea's for Hidden Effect/Latent These are just some thoughts Ive had since SE said there are alot of hidden effects not yet found. Has anyone taken into consideration that there could be a hidden effect triggered by Antican Tribunus's Pharaoh's Bow? First, somehting I shouldn't have to point out. Both NM's have corresponding names "Tribunus." Both weapons can be used by WAR/DRK/BST/RNG, bringing upon the thought of the hidden effect being something to do with Ranged Attack and not Double Attack even though, DA would benefit 3 of those 4 jobs. Another thing I would like to point out is that Tribunus VII-I is spawned by trading name tags. The spawn item having to deal with names of Anticans, and other names that come in pairs (Antican Proconsul, Proconsul XII) is what sparked this thought. Secondly, has anyone else noticed that each of the Antican NM's that drops a weapon also drops a piece of unwearable armor? Antican Pauldron, Antican Robe. Yes, they are thought to be just desynthing items but what if there is another purpose? Or maybe its not the Antican armor, maybe its the pieces of Ore that are dropped? And lastly, has anyone tested different conditions? Red, Orange, Yellow HP, Weather, Time of day, Day of the week, there are so many possiblites. It would be foolish to think that this is just a "Low delay, decent dmg" weapon. When there are obviously other weapons dropped in the area with similar peculiarities, and others to be found with hidden effects Company Sword. Also "Tungi" is the name of a Pear. source: http://www.reference.com/search?q=Tungi maybe it has something to do with eating food. Its pretty a "pear" "ant" that this is used with "Pear Crepe" Food, as it too does not have any stats on it. I'm going to be doing different kinds of test, and fill in what I've done and what I've learned. Drisque 05:42, 17 September 2008 (UTC) You may be on to something, though pairing of items for activation of latent effects is a rather new concept - it may be more likely that the weapons share similar activations, and the tungi simply does not list that activation. IE - the bow lists activation of racc and ratt during sandstorms, its very likely that 'during sandstorms' racc and ratt goes up (since you are correct, this does physically resemble ranger axes of its kind). Luckily this is fairly easy to test if you can get a sch to loan you some earth-weather buffing. If it does have a double-attack that has been rumored for so very long, perhaps that double-attack is activated by sandstorms as well, it seems at least as likely as any of the other suggestions. In an ideal case scenario, both theories could be met if the weapon granted sandstorm-weather effect as the hidden effect, thus triggering the ranged weapon (and several other items) - it could also be a reason for the source of the double-attack rumor, since its possible something else they were wearing has a double-attack effect that is boosted by sandstorms. All just hypothetical talk for fun ^^. --Fujilives 05:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ranged bonuses? Since there are two high level axes (Fransisca and Kriegsbeil) with the same model that give bonuses to ranged attacks, could it be possible that Tungi has a hidden effect granting the same kind of bonuses? This seems a bit hard to test however, since there is no easy way to check r.acc or r.att (to my knowledge). Anybody got ideas on how this could be tested without spending weeks testing? --Xaini 18:51, 27 December 2008 (UTC)